


Methods of Contact

by littletechiebird



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletechiebird/pseuds/littletechiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: “That’s the thing about cell phones — People try to contact you through them.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Methods of Contact

It’s not a big deal the first time he reaches the generic message that plays to inform him of the obvious -- that Conner is not available. He ends the call without leaving the message. There’s no need. He doesn’t mind relying on the mere missed call notification that will end up on his screen. That’s been enough any time before. 

 

It’s not even a big deal the second time. He just ends the call like he had the first time, stowing his phone away. He’s waited several hours to call. It’s not that he needs him right away. A conversation is just nice every once in a while. Things have been busier on both of their ends, so a phone call is usually the best it gets. That, or he might get lucky enough if Kon has time, or the energy, to fly by and spend anywhere between five minutes and a few hours with him.

 

But it’s maybe a dozen times after the first attempt.

 

Then the dozen after that.

 

If he’s not mistaken, it’s been a little over a week since he’s heard a thing. He knows the meta isn’t dead, because there’s been news reports about his latest saves. So in stead, it makes him wonder just what the cause really was. It was clear that the phone was no longer charged, or something of the like, as it didn’t even ring anymore. It simply went straight to voicemails after the few standard rings to establish a connection.

 

At that point, he gives into an idea. He finishes his work on his laptop and shuts it before he grabs his jacket and leaves his apartment.

 

\------

 

“Ma! I finished helping Pa with the barn. I think we’ve got it pretty sturdy now. Can’t even tell that a storm--”

 

The male cuts himself off as he steps into the kitchen of the small farmhouse and sees the raven haired male sitting at the table, chatting with the woman whom he had been addressing. 

 

“Ah, thank you, Conner. Lunch is almost ready. I think I’ve convinced your friend to stay, too. Even come back for a couple more visits. So you two can talk while I finish up with the food.”

 

“Uh.. Thanks..”

 

Though Tim is wearing a sweet smile, there’s irritation that’s hidden beneath it that’s clear to Kon. He’s learned how to read him well enough by now. In fact, it’s easy, and so he knows he’s in trouble. What for, he can’t really remember. What exactly had he done..?

 

But Tim’s hand withdraws from the table, seeming to retrieve something, before setting it on the table. It’s a smashed cell phone, barely keeping together in one piece, and flattened to the point where one had to wonder if it had ever been properly functioning, or merely a toy.

 

Conner’s face strikes with understanding, and then guilt. 

 

“Oh..”

 

“Yeah. “Oh.” You’re lucky Mrs. Kent--”

 

“You can call me “Ma”, dear.”

 

It’s something she encourages each and every time he visits, which isn’t a lot, but it’s enough.

 

“...You’re lucky that Ma told me about when you crushed your cell during a fight.”

 

There was a sheepish grin in response. “Yeah. Had some.. mutant thing causing trouble last week. Kinda crushed it when I got thrown into an parking garage.. I kinda forgot about it. Didn’t think it’d be a big deal.” He shrugged and sat down at the table next to Tim. “I didn’t know you were coming to visit, though.”

 

Before another word was said, Tim’s hand slipped from the table once more to retrieve yet another item, and soon returned to sight to place it on the table. It was a new cell phone, looking sturdier than the last, though it would remain to be seen if it was enough.

 

“Well that’s the thing about cell phones, Kon.” He began with a smirk as he rested his chin in his hand as his elbow rested upon the table. “People try to contact you through them.” Conner stared at him for a moment before his sheepish grin had returned. 

 

Good point.


End file.
